Do You Think I Look Like Someone You Could Use To Have Fun?
by ERADICATEPOSERS
Summary: "If you mean what you say," started Daniel, pushing Sean impatiently off his lap before continuing, "then get down on your knees for me." #Diazcest


"Come on, dwarf," murmurs Daniel. His warm breath blankets the back of Sean's neck. The six-year-old shivers in his older brother's lap. He can't see Daniel's face, but when the teenager brushes his lips over Sean's exposed back, he can feel the smirk on it. Daniel manipulates, "You love me, right?"

"I do. . . but. . ." Sean paused. He tilted his head down to stare at his lap, going silent, and he began to blink in thought. Daniel was starting to become annoyed. He was getting nowhere.

"But?" urged Daniel. Sean still didn't answer. Daniel huffed and roughly slapped the back of Sean's head. "Answer me, you fucking faggot. Retarded little shit. Are you brain dead? I asked you if you love me." He digs his fingernails sharply into his little sibling's arm like a mousetrap catching mice - one rough snap of a movement and Sean was captured.

Sean began to cry. He wiggled around in Daniel's lap, trying fervently to escape. Daniel smiled when Sean's ass rubbed against his clothed cock due to his attempts to get out of his big brother's hold. It felt really nice.

Daniel felt irritated by Sean's wailing. He didn't have a right to cry. The last time Sean had cried like this was when giving him a shitty, half-assed handjob. Daniel had shoved his brother off so fast when their dad had knocked on the door to see what the commotion was. But dad wasn't home to save him right now. So Daniel could do whatever he wanted, and Sean would have to just suck it up and obey or get punished and then obey.

"I love you, Daniel! I love you," whimpered Sean, wiping his eyes. He stopped fighting but continued to cry. Daniel sighed and let go of Sean's frail arm. His gaze ran over the indents, and he felt turned on by that. They would fade within a few hours, but his eyes would take in the sight until then.

"If you mean what you say," started Daniel, pushing Sean impatiently off his lap before continuing, "then get down on your knees for me."

Daniel sat on the edge of the bed. Sean looked up at him; all teary-eyed and innocent, and it drove Daniel wild.

"You look so good," praised Daniel genuinely. Sean blinked rapidly, trying to hide his tears. But he could never hide anything from Daniel. His big brother knew him best. "Alright, go on."

"Don't want to," muttered Sean. Daniel's eyes narrowed into slits.

"Do you think I care what you want?"

"No. . ."

"Exactly. Now do what I say, or you'll get another bruise. Worse than last time."

Sean sniffled. Daniel didn't feel bad. A smile curled onto the teenager's lips as Sean reluctantly moved his hand over Daniel's clothed cock. That smile turned into a smirk when his brother began to unbuckle his belt.

Daniel's jaw locked. He unclenched his fingers and wiggled them, trying to ease the aching tingles that erupted inside them. He wanted to hit something. He wanted to feel the skin of his flesh break and fill his body with pain.

Lyla Park, some little brat of eleven-years-old, stood attached to the other child. She was a year older than Sean, a little taller, and a lot more annoying.

Daniel did what any older brother would do to his kid sibling's friends: interrogate them.

When Sean had walked away to the bathroom, Daniel sat down beside Lyla on the couch. Without shame, his eyes roved over her thoroughly and took in her appearance. She had a cute face but not much else. Lyla side-eyed him briefly, a little uncomfortable. Daniel didn't care.

"Do you like Sean?" he asked with a fake smile before taking a more teasing tone and saying, "Want him to be your boyfriend?"

Her face becoming coated with red confirmed Daniel's suspicions. His forced smile fell, and he looked at her blankly.

"So you do like him. I had a feeling."

"No, no. I just see him as a-"

"Yeah, who wouldn't like Sean?" Daniel cut her off. "He looks good when he cums."

Lyla gave him a wide-eyed look of disbelief at his disturbing implication. There was a pregnant pause, and she reluctantly stood up slowly from the couch - like prey trying to find an escape from an attentive predator that was ready to pounce.

The little girl looked scared with tears starting to brim in her eyes, and Daniel more than liked that. He loved her fear.

"He doesn't like girls like you. You're a whore," said Daniel simply. "You have no tits. No ass. You're not good enough. He needs a girl that looks good."

Lyla began to cry. Daniel snickered. The whole situation was a bit absurd - he didn't think he'd be insulting a little kid today over her lack of sex appeal (she was a little kid, after all) - but at the same time, it was fun. It gave him a thrill to be so bad.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave. I don't want to see you in our house again. Even if he invites you over. You tell him no. Okay?"

He grabbed the girl's arm tightly, teeming with adrenaline that made him impulsive. Lyla's lower lip quivered as she continued to cry. She nodded fervently, absolutely terrified. Daniel smiled and his eyes settled on Lyla calculatingly.

He warned, as she anxiously stumbled out the door, "You tell anyone, and I'll have to hurt him. It'll be your fault."

Lyla avoided Sean after that.

Sean's fourteen when he takes his first swig of alcohol. His older brother passes him the bottle, and he takes it with a nervous hand. He wraps his fingers around it and stares at the cap.

He swallows more than his small body can handle. He coughs at the burn and spits it out immediately. His body still feels warm moments afterwards though, and he'd be lying if he said he didn't like it.

"You're probably trying to just get me drunk so you can fuck me," grumbled Sean with bitterness as he set the bottle down. Daniel laughed amusingly.

"That's exactly what I'm doing!" he exclaimed jokingly, though he certainly was not opposed to the idea. Sean gave him a look of disgust. Daniel laughed again.

Sean began to fumble for a cigarette. When he had one in between his fingers, he lit it up with his dad's lighter. Daniel's nose wrinkled up.

"I don't get why people smoke, and I'm older than you. You're probably doing it to look cool, huh?" he mused before saying mockingly, "Or to impress some cunt in the front row."

Sean rolled his eyes. "It helps with stress."

"What do you have to be stressed about, dwarf?"

Sean just glanced at him tiredly.

"Well, it's disgusting," Daniel said honestly.

"Who are you to tell me about what's disgusting?" remarked Sean coldly, glaring at his big brother. Daniel shook his head and smirked.

"You're going to get wrinkles from doing that."

"Don't care," replied Sean, taking a drag of his cigarette.

"Well, I do," admitted Daniel softly. Sean tensed up when the man scooted closer to him. "You're so pretty. You shouldn't ruin it."

Sean scowled at him. "Bug off. I'm trying to smoke."

Daniel didn't listen. He placed his hand on Sean's inner thigh. The boy gripped his cigarette harder and gritted his teeth. Daniel, almost in a daze as his mouth dropped slightly open, continued, "So, so pretty."

"I said stop!" spat Sean furiously. He pressed his cigarette lightly into the back of Daniel's hand as a warning. His brother hissed and cursed and finally withdrew.

Neither of them spoke for a while. They looked up at the night sky from their seated position on the ledge of the spacious rooftop. The stars stared back at them. It was nice and quiet.

"You're probably seeing someone," Daniel piped up randomly, ruining Sean's peace. His voice was strained.

His little brother craned his neck to look at him with annoyance. "What?" he snapped.

"You heard me."

"I don't have time for this bullshit," groaned Sean, beyond stressed. Daniel sent him a dirty look.

"I'm right, aren't I? You're seeing some cunt. She's probably a total bitch," babbled Daniel. "She's probably not even cute. You could have at least-"

"I don't like girls!" shouted Sean. He was absolutely livid, eyes screaming utter rage as he stared so intensely at his brother that his small body shook.

Daniel just scoffed. Sean took one final drag and then threw the cigarette onto the ground before stomping on it. Without another word, he shuffled to the door of the rooftop and yanked it open.

He didn't care if Daniel followed him or not.


End file.
